Rotten Core
by Sora-yaoi
Summary: A tragic Fire kills the Family Victoriano. Only the son Ruvik survives. Sebstian Castellanos is on the case to find the criminals. What will he discover. And why does he feel so strange when he is arround the young man? Story in Progress. Rated M for maybe upcoming horror stuff and for sure upcoming Yaoi scene's. ;D WARNING: YAOI! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The Evil Within Fanfiction

Slight AU, horror, Angst, Lime, Mature content

Pairing: Ruvik x Sebastian

Rotten Core I

It was one of these days where Detective Castellanos proudly looked at his Police brand and thought how glad he was that isn't an ordinary Officer anymore. Now he didn't have to wear this stupid uniform and he got the really interesting cases. So he got one today. As far as he knew from the call he got, there was a fire in a Mansion a bit outside the Town. All of the people died there, except for a young man who was hospitalized with bad burning injuries and was now fighting for his live. Even though he didn't know that man he felt sorry for him and wanted to do everything he could to find the culprit of Murder. The Fire fighters who cleared the fire said that it didn't seem like an ordinary outbreak and the Mansion was set on fire on purpose. The Parents corpses have been found in their beds, so the little daughter. Only the young man has been in the basement but didn't looked like the core of the fire has been there. Now it was in Sebastian Castellanos and his friend Joseph Oda's hands to find out what really happened there.

Before he went out of the house, he took his gun and his cloak and went to his car. His first stop would be the Police Station to pick up Oda and then went to the Mansion to find any evidence. There was no way that he could talk to the young man who was still unconscious. So they had to do some other work till they would be able to talk to him. It was a good thing that the traffic wasn't that bad at a times like that. The clock showed that it was nearly eleven o'clock and everyone was already on his workplace. So he was at the Police Station in no time. The black haired man didn't even had to get out of the car. Joseph was already waiting at the entrance and went to Sebastian's car as soon as he noticed him. "So there is a new case=" Was Oda's first question as he sat down in the car and putted his glasses on. A short look in his notebook told him what Sebastian already knew. "Lets see what we can find out about that." Was Castellanos short answer before he started the car and went to the direction where the mansion was.

It was a horrible picture that showed themselves to the two Detectives'. Once there was a huge beautiful Mansion standing there. Both of them knew it because it was the only one that looked so old and nice at the same time. It also was the biggest one in this town. Now it was just burned ruins and ashes. Just in case they putted on a mask so they wouldn't breath to much of the ash. There were still some firefighters, taking care of the ruins and that nothing important got destroyed that may lead to the responsible one. Both of them went separated ways to get a better look at everything. Sebastian went to the main entrance of the building. Inside he could see where once have been paintings or furniture, but now it was just burned trash. There was nothing that could get rescued from the fire. He took a closer look at the front door and noticed something was off. The lock looked like it was been sealed with something. He couldn't figure out what it was. He called for one of the evidence secure man who took out the lock and would make his way back to the police station to take a closer look on it. While Sebastian was still walking around, he made his way to the back door and found the same strange material he found at the front door. Same with the Windows. Someone sealed all doors and windows so no one got out and everyone inside would get burned alive. That was the evidence he needed. /This was Murder. I am sure of it./ He got Angry. Why would people do that? The Detective would never be able to understand a criminals mind, even though he tried to understand, but murdering each other was just wrong in his opinion. When he got out of the Mansion again he noticed that Oda was helping to collect all evidence and took some Photos of the Scene. Right when the older one was about to talk to his friend, his mobile phone rang. "Detective Castellanos here." He answered the call. It was Kidmann who had news for him: "The Hospital called a few minutes ago. The young man who survived the accident is conscious again and they said you could go and talk to him." With a short thanks he ended the call. "You gonna stay here? I need to get to the Hospital and talk to the young man." Joseph nodded and got back to his work right away. As soon as he was working, nothing could stop him. That's why he was such a good Partner for Sebastian.

He went back to his car and made his way to the hospital as fast as he could. He needed to know the man had a clue or a thought who might have done this. As always it was difficult to find a free parking spot and when he tried to find one for at least five minutes, he gave up and parked a block away, to walk the rest to the hospital. Sometimes this could be really annoying. There are a lot of people in the entrance of the building and Sebastian wondered if maybe something happened that so many people seemed to need medical attention. But after a few seconds he noticed that most of these people are Reporters from TV and newspapers who seemed to be interested in the burning of the Mansion and wanted to talk to the only survivor. With an annoyed expression he made his way to the counter, where a slightly overworked young lady tried to get rid of the Reporters. Sebastian had enough of this bullshit and raised his voice. "I am Detective Castellanos. Everyone who doesn't need medical attention leaves this building right now. There will be no interviews with anyone. Everyone I find sneaking around in this Hospital or annoys the staff here, gets arrested. Are we clear?" The crowed looked at him confused till it got the message and left the building with different grumbles and swearing. "Thank you very much Detective. So… You want to see Ruvik Victoriano, am I right? Please wait aa moment. I call the Doctor who treated him, so he can give you information's about his status before you see him." She said with a smile before she took the telephone and made a short call. Sebastian just smiled slightly. He could use all the information's he could get to find a clue to the one who did this. /I wonder how Ruvik Victoriano feels about this. Maybe he doesn't even know what happened to his family-/ His thoughts got cut off as the doctor appeared and introduced himself to the Detective. On the way to the Patient's room he explained some details about the injuries and Ruvik's status: "The Injuries are pretty serious but he got over the hill and is out of danger. He regained conscious about an hour ago. When we tried to treat his wounds again he got angry and refused any help and just asked what happened and where his family was. When we explained everything he got even angrier and refused even talking to us anymore. Maybe you are able to get some information's from him" The Doctor explained as best as he could and Sebastian kind of felt that this would be some hard work to get any hints from him. It was understandable for the young Detective. He lost his home and his family. That must be a huge shock and burden for him. He would try to be as gentle as possible and not hurt him any further. He was there to help. They got to the Room where Ruvik was in and with a silent agreement, Sebastian went inside.

First thing he noticed was the smell of Medicine and that the curtains where closed. Though the sun was shining brightly and you could see perfectly fine. Sebastian saw the man laid on the bed who didn't even turned around to look at him. All the black haired man could see so far were the bandages that have been all over the young mans body. Now he felt even more sorry for him. He could just imagine how horrible all of this must be for Ruvik. "Excuse me. I am Detective Sebastian Castellanos from the Local Police Department. I am here because I have some Questions about the Accident that happened at your home and I hoped you might help me out here." Surprisingly his voice was quiet and calm and he slowly made his way to the bed. But Ruvik didn't even turn around to look at his Visitor. A sigh left the Detective's throat as he made his way around the bed to take a better look at Ruvik. At that very moment, grey eyes locked his gaze on him and kept Sebastian speechless at the spot. Never before he had seen such eyes.

He stood there for a few seconds, paralyzed by what he saw with his own eyes, before he got startled by a deep growl that came from the patient on the bed. "I am sorry…" He took a few steps back to take a seat on a chair which was close by. Nervously he took out his notebook. The gaze on him made him feel uncomfortable. The look of this eyes was cold and full of hatred. /Understandable after what happened to him and his family./ Was his thought before he met the gaze with his own eyes. "I am really sorry for what happened to your and your family. I am sure it was horrible, but I need some information's from you about what happened or what you can remember." Sebastian tried not to speak to loud, afraid he would destroy the silence that was heavy in this room. But instead of an answer he just got stared at. The Detective got even more confused. Sure had talked to some Victims before, but never before did he had such a look on himself and the atmosphere was never so awkward. So he had no clue how to handle this Situation.

He let out a deep sigh and putted his Notebook away. With a soft look on his face he looked at Ruvik again. "I will make sure that this Bastards get a nice kick in their ass and get under the law for what he did to you and your Family. I swear it by my life." But again there was no Reaction to be seen´. "Leave me alone, Detective…" Came it in a silent but sharp tone from the Patient. /Ok… It seems there is nothing to get out of him now./ I let out a sigh of defeat. /Then I call it a day and call Joseph if he got some new information's from the crime scene./ He stood up from his seat and made his way to the door. "I will come back tomorrow." Without turning around again he left the room and went back to his car. He was slightly annoyed that he did not get any hints of what may have happened. But also the nurses he stripped him of his clothes with their eyes have been a pain in the ass. Every time he thought that it may be an easy case, it turns out to be more complicated than everything before. And this case seemed to be pretty Special. The expression on Ruvik's face and the Color of his eyes. Something told him that he wasn't just an ordinary young man.

With this thought the Detective made his way to the Police station where he met with Joseph Oda in a conference room. Together with their boss and some other Detectives. The chief coughs slightly before he began his speech: "Detective's. This is an Important case we have here now. The Victoriano Family was a rich family in this town. Even though many People don't like them, because of the unconfirmed Experiment's and missing People, we have to find out who is responsible for this crime. Any new Information's?" At this Point Sebastian, Joseph and some other Detectives stood up. Joseph talked up first: "As far as I can tell, the Family has been locked inside the Mansion, by blocking the doors and windows with some kind of Metal barricade. But its still unknown if something happened to the Family before the fire. We have to wait for the autopsy." After he finished, he settled his glasses again before he sat down. With a short nod to Joseph, the Chief went to another Detective. "The Families who live close to the Mansion didn't gave us any Information's. They are just scared they might get haunted by the ghosts of the Victoriano's" His face showed disbelieving. It was very unlikely for that to happen in his eyes. For him it was just annoying that he didn't got any information's from them. Next one was Sebastian. "Short after Joseph and I arrived at the crime scene, I made my way to the Hospital where the only survivor, Ruvik Victoriano was hospitalized. But sadly he didn't say a word to me. I will go back to him by tomorrow and see if he tells me anything then." The chief showed sign's of frustration. This didn't go as he wished it would. "ok… If that is all, you are dismissed." He ended the conference and left the room first. Sebastian went to Joseph. "Seems like the Chief isn't happy about the Situation." He joked around with a slight smile. "Indeed. But the town people did not like the Victoriano's so it seems only natural that they won't bother with their death. We have to keep on looking for more evidence's and find the criminals." Joseph seemed really concerned and focused on this case. Still chatting they left the Police station again.

Work was over and everyone went their way back home. Even though he had no one for him waiting at home, Sebastian was glad to get back to his own place. While making dinner his mind still couldn't settle down. He just couldn't get this eyes out of his mind. /I have never seen such eyes before…/ the black haired man thought over and over again. Sebastian really hoped he might get to talk with Ruvik by tomorrow.

TBC

This is Chapter one. Hope its ok so far. I will keep on writing and I think when enough people like what I write, I will upload Chapter 2 soon. See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a night of less sleep and some beer to maybe fall asleep, Sebastian made his way again to the Hospital. He didn't stop at the Police station. The Detective knew he was a bit late and his chief would yell at him if he stops by now. And Joseph texted him that he was already on the crime scene to investigate a bit more. So he would try to talk to Ruvik again. Hopefully the Patient would corporate today. Again the Nurses smiled, giggled and waved at him. Uneasy and with a crocked smile he waved back and fastened his pace. Sometimes he did not know what was more uncomfortable for him. People like this Nurses or People who just gave him a death glare. Humans could sure be strange sometimes. The black haired man shook his head. Now was not the time to think about non sense like this. He had to concentrate on the case and the Interview with Ruvik. Again Sebastian nocked on the door. He did not wait for an answer, which was unlikely to come anyways and walked slowly to the bed where Ruvik was laying. Somehow it looked like the patient did not move a single bit, but the Detective could see that the bandages on his body had been changed and that he wasn't connected to the heart monitor anymore. The uneasy feeling that there was something in this eyes, intensifies as they made eye contact. Sebastian was surprised that Ruvik really looked at him now, not like yesterday where he was just like spacing out. "How are you today? I hope you don't mind if I take a seat?" It did not really sound like a question as he pulled a chair to the bed and sat down.

From his coat, the black haired man pulled out a little bottle with whiskey. "Maybe you wanna calm your mind a bit with it. I thought it might help you after this Incident." Still Ruvik hasn't moved or said a word. He just silently looked at Sebastian, like he was inspecting him. To break this silence, Sebastian started talking again.  
"To this point we did not get much new Information's about what happened. But we found out that the doors and windows have been locked with some kind of Metal piece. But we don't know what may have happened inside. Can you tell me if something strange happened inside before the fire broke out?" Sebastian tried desperately to make him talk to him. He wanted to help him, make him feel better in any way he could. But how can you help someone who lost everything and nearly burned to death himself?  
"Does it hurt a lot?" It was a simple question that came from the Detective, but his tone was soft and meaningful. To Sebastian's surprise, his concerned did not show the right effect by Ruvik. Suddenly a lot of anger showed in the few expressions he could show with all the bandages.  
"I don't thing this is of your concern, Detective Castellanos." Again this sharp tone. The way he spoke Sebastian's name was cold.  
"But I am concerned about you health Situation. You have experienced a lot of horrible things. It seems like it hurts a lot." Sebastian still tried to show his concern, to convince the young man that he meant it.  
"Since when do People of this sick town show interested in our being? All you People ever do is hate and avoid us!" His voice got a bit louder and did not sound that weak anymore. Other people might feel offended by what Ruvik was yelling at him, but the Detective did not take this Personal at all. Instead he showed a smile on his lips.  
"I will prove to you that I am concerned about you. Whatever the people of this town have against your family, I do not belong to them, and I think that you never deserved anything like that. You deserve justice and all the help you can get."  
A slight growl came from Ruvik. "I don't need your pity…" He said in a way that was close to a whisper.  
"It's not like I feel sorry for you or I want to help you out of pity. I wana help you because it feels wrong what happened and you deserve much better as just hatred and grudge." Sebastian could see the Surprise in Ruvik's eyes. He couldn't know that these words remembered him of his Sister who told him the exact same words as the Detective did just now. The burned young man could also say that he saw his sister for a second behind the other man. He knew his sister couldn't be dead. That was not possible in his opinion. About to space out in his thoughts of his sister he was caught off guard by Sebastian who slightly laughed.  
"I knew that you could smile at least a bit." Said Sebastian proud. The mentioned one did not even had noticed that he smiled and stopped it abruptly. He did not wanted to show any weakness or feelings to anyone else beside his sister. Everyone else was just an enemy in his eyes.  
/But why is this damn Detective so persistent to help me? He is just a stranger like everyone else and probably hates me. He is just doing it because it's his job./ "That is none of your business…" Said Ruvik instead of the question. After a short silence between the both of them, Ruvik spoke up again. "But… I have no Idea who it could have been… Probably everyone in this damn town. Everyone hates us… me…" The pain of the hatred from the town people was craved deeply in his heart. Sebastian never had experienced something like that to himself, but he could kind of understand how Ruvik must have felt.  
"Was there maybe someone who came up to your Mansion the past days? Or did you noticed something odd in or around it?" The Detective kind of felt that Ruvik may open up a bit to him. But he had to be careful with his questions. If he asked too much or something to sensitive the young man may shut himself again.  
"There was nothing. I was in my Labor most of the time… Just the maid dared to come down and tried to bring me food, which she usually doesn't. She doesn't care about me-" At this moment Sebastian nearly jumped out of his chair.  
"This could be a good start to ask questions. I will leave and ask the maid about everything personally. I promise I will find the responsible ones to serve you justice" The Detective was confident that he could make it and Ruvik could see it in his eyes. For him, eyes have always been interesting, did they show the emotions and thoughts of people. Eyes did not lie. And in Sebastian's case he could see that he said the truth, that he really wanted to help him. As Sebastian took his leave, the patient remembered the words his sister once told him. /Always look people in their eyes. You can see if they lie or speak the truth. I am sure you will find other trustworthy people that way. Don't distrust everyone Ruvik. There are people out there who deserve your trust and maybe your love, hihi…/ Back then Ruvik did not quiet understood what his sister meant by that, but now he started to understand.

The Detective nearly ran towards his car, this time totally ignoring everyone on his way. Now that he got a hint who could be the criminal or may have information's about that person, he just wanted to get there and ask the shit out of that woman. Ruvik sounded like the maid usually doesn't come to his Labor and everything that seems off could be a hint. Reaching his car, he took out his mobile phone and called in the head office to ask for the address of the maid. With the address in mind, he started driving towards the location. The Maid, Ms. Santinos, lived in a huge building with a lot of flats in it. /Sure you don't earn a lot of money as a maid… Could that may be a reason/ Sebastian asked himself as he stopped in a parking lot close to the building. The Detective knew that people would commit crimes for many reasons. Also for reasons like jealousy or money. There was a dark side in everyone and some people fall for it.

It took him nearly 5 minutes just to find the doorbell with the name of the maid. Now he just hoped that she would be at home. /She should. Now that her working place has been burned down./ And as he thought the sound of the electronic door was to be heard and he entered the building. To his luck there was an Elevator, because the woman lived on the 14th floor. Ms. Sanitos already waited at the door for the Visitor. She looked surprised when she saw that a Detective came all the way here.  
"Detective how can I help you? There already have been other Detectives talking to me and I thought I am done with it." She asked with a frustrated expression as soon as he reached the door.  
"Well I got some new Information's and I would like to ask you some question's by myself." Sebastian wondered why she was so frustrated. Normally people in this town would have been happy when there was a wind of change in their live, even if it was a Detective ringing at their door. Krimson City was town but live could be boring here sometimes.  
"Well…. Ok. Please come in Detective-"  
"Detective Castellanos" He finished her sentence. Together they walked into the flat towards the living room where they suited themselves on the couch.  
"How can I help you Detective Castellanos?" She sounded nervous, Sebastian could hear that. Maybe she really knew something.  
"Well. The Victim Ruvik Victoriano told me that you tried to get in his Labor a few days before this accident happened. Why did you try to get there? Was there something you wanted from Mr. Victoriano or something on the Labor?" His tone was sharp like a knife, now that he was sure she was hiding something. Immediately Ms. Santinos stiffened up and looked away from the black haired man.  
"I- I was just worried because Mr. Victoriano didn't appeared to the meals the days before and I wanted to bring him something to eat. That was really everything I wanted!" But the Detective wasn't convinced.  
"You sure there wasn't something else? Maybe we should get to the Police Office and talk there."  
"No! No Please! What if someone sees me? Please! I- I was checking the door in the basement, that leads outside, if it was locked. Mr. Victoriano sometimes forgets to lock it." She explained, still nervous.  
"For me it sounds like you are hiding something. If there is something you hide from me and I will find it out later I will take you into custody. Spill it out! What the hell was the reason that you have been down there?" Sebastian was annoyed by this woman. She was so bad at lying that he wondered how the others did not notice that something was wrong.  
As expected, Ms. Santinos got scared and jumped off the couch to walk around the living room. "I-…" She hesitated, but she was to scared that the Detective will take her with him. "Someone called me and requested if I could unlock the backdoor that night… I knew Mr. Victoriano was in his Labor and he has very good ears, so I thought I bring some food that it doesn't look strange when I go down there.  
"Who was the one calling!?"  
She looked at Sebastian with a frightened expression. "I can't say that. If I do so, he will kill me! He will find out! He knows where I live. Please, Leave my flat right now!" Ms. Santinos totally freaked out, starting to throw things at Sebastian, who nearly ran out of the flat and the building. /There is now way she is going to tell me who it was. Damn!/ He punched the wall next to the Entrance and pulled it back as the pain kicked in.

Since there was no use in staying around and doing nothing, he went back to his car to get to the Police Department to tell them about the new Information's he got.

Joseph had called him, to talk to him personally, so they made up to meet in the Cafeteria and drink some Coffee while exchanging the newest Information's they got.  
"I went to see the Doctor who made the autopsy on the family members." Joseph looked at his notebook. "And he told me that the Victims has been given some kind of drug, so they wouldn't wake up while the fire burned them to death. It was difficult to find remaining's of this drug, so the doctor assumes that the person who did that must have access to all kind of medicine."  
Sebastian was really surprised. So /This was not just this fire. Someone planed this through and through to make sure that the Family will die./ A dark shadow laid over his face at this thought. The Detective still couldn't understand why someone would do something this cruel some. "So we are looking for someone who has knowledge of Medicine and has a grudge against the Family. Well that maybe will bring us a step closer. I went to the Maid to squeeze some information's out of her and she talked. But not enough. She said that she let the backdoor unlocked and someone would have sneaked in the mansion. Sadly she was way to scared to tell me the name of who it was. She totally freaked out and started throwing things at me so I would get out of her Apartment." A slight chuckle came from Joseph at this comment. Sometimes, Sebastian was a little rough and people would freak out. He knew that.  
Both of them have been satisfied with their today work. They got new hints about the Murder and how everything happened. Sure they would solve the puzzle soon. With one last sip on his Coffee, Sebastian got up from his chair and took his coat. "I think I gonna check on Ruvik Victoriano again and tell him what we got. Maybe he remembers something more and opens up."  
"Looks like he is not easy to get through?" Joseph asked with a smile.  
"You can say that. Well, I think we will meet tomorrow. Bye." With one last wave he left the Department and went to the hospital again.  
The time the black haired man got close to the door of Ruvik's room, he heard faint noises, like someone was shouting. Getting closer he was sure it came from Ruvik's room. As fast as he could, Sebastian ran into the room. "What the hell is going on here?" He shouted at the Scenario that he saw. Someone who looked like a Doctor was trying to give Ruvik a needle who fought with all his power against it. The Startled Doctor ran towards Sebastian and pushed him to the floor, who was unable to keep balance by this sudden attack. He landed on the floor and was unable to get up in time to get the man that ran out of the room as fast as he was able to. "Shit!" Sebastian cursed as he got up. He wasn't fast enough to see where the man ran off to. When he opened the door the man already has been gone. /Who the hell-?/ The Detective went back into the room and to Ruvik to check on him. "Is everything ok? Who was that?"  
"Do I look ok? I got attacked by a lunatic with a mask on!" Ruvik complained madly. He sat up on his bed and tried to calm down. This wasn't himself.  
"You are still in Danger. I call the Department they shall send a few Officers to guard the door." Immediately he pulled out his mobile phone and made the arrangement. "No one who isn't a Doctor or Nurse here should come into your room now."  
"I won't stay it this place for long anyways…" He murmured. He did not like Hospitals. There are too much strangers and all of them could be a possible threat for him. And it seemed like his thought weren't that wrong.  
Sebastian putted away his phone, as he noticed something warm on his arm. Just know he noticed that he was bleeding out of a deep cut on his upper left arm. This masked man had stabbed him and he did not noticed before now. He took the emergency button from the side table of Ruvik's bed and pressed it. First Ruvik has been startled that the Detective came this close to him, but then he also noticed the cut on his arm. /Doesn't look like an artery has been cut. But it seems deep. That explains the amount of blood. Stitches will be enough to let that heal./ This thoughts automatically came into his mind. The young man has always been interested in the human body. But for him, the human brain was the most Interesting part. Suddenly he felt the urge to experiment on Sebastian's brain. Curious about what might be in it, how he could manipulate and control him and his feelings. Without even noticing it, his left bandaged hand went up and slowly tried to touch Sebastian's head. Like a claw he wanted to rip the skin of and see what was under it as suddenly the door opened and a Doctor came in. Frozen in his motion, Ruvik noticed what he was about to do and grabbed his own hand to hold it down. /You can't do this! Not here! Not now! And not to him!/ He shouted at himself in his mind.

In the meantime the Doctor noticed the bleeding on the Detectives arm. "What happened here?" The old man was clearly shocked.  
/So it doesn't seem that it was him. He is to small and too old and his expression shows true shock./ "A masked man was in here and tried to Attack Mr. Victoriano. When I came in, he attacked me and ran off. I wasn't fast enough to get him." Sebastian explained, still frustrated that he didn't catch up and has been caught off guard so easily. He blamed himself. That shouldn't have happened.  
"That is horrible! But first let me take care of this wound. You sure need some stitches. Please follow me." The Doctor explained and went to leave.  
Sebastian went around to look at Ruvik one last time before he left. "You going to be all right? I make sure I come back again-"  
"No. I am fine. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone here… And don't call me by that name again. It's Ruvik." He didn't dare to look at Sebastian again, still trying to calm his body from the urge to study the Detective.  
"Ok, Ruvik. I give you my card. If there is something or you need help or whatever it is, call me." Sebastian put down a card with his number on the side table and left the room with the Doctor who waited impatient.  
Ruvik let out a sigh of anger. He thought he had it under control. That he knew that it was wrong to experiment any further. /What happened shows it too well. I was in it too deep… Just because of me my Sister died. The only one I trusted and loved. She is gone and its my fault… She kept me sane…/ Now that his only help was gone, Ruvik was afraid to turn into a crazy lunatic. But the urge…

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Rotten Core 3

[Before the story starts, let me explain the huge time jump. Well, Since Ruvik is in a Hospital with the high degrees burnings and I know that wounds like that need hell of a time to recover even a bit, I decided to make a time skip. Also because I wouldn't know how describe 4 Month of Investigating and Ruvik being in a hospital. I thought this would be kind of boring. Also I try to make the fanfiction more… well what you guys said with the paragraph stuff…]

~*4 Month Later*~

Some time passed where not much happened in the case. Even though Sebastian had a lot of evidences and information's that would lead to the Murderer, he just could not grab him at any chance. It was like the whole town was either protecting the Murder or was afraid of him, like Ms. Santinos was. So at the moment he was at a still stand in the case. It was frustrating him a lot. He wanted to bring justice to this man, he promised it. And Sebastian was a man of his words.

Also Ruvik got out of the Hospital, but since he was still in Danger, and had no home to go back to anyways, he got an Apartment from the Police where he could live till he found something else and the Murderer was found. There was always an Officer in a car at the street to keep an eye on him and make sure no suspicious person would get in there.

While Ruvik was still Recovering from his wounds in the Apartment, Sebastian sometimes made his way to him, to check on him and ask him if he remembers something new. The young man was kind of annoyed by the fact that this Detective was still asking him questions, but he was also surprised that he was still on the case and really seemed to want to find the one who did this to him. Ruvik never trusted anyone except for his sister, he kind of got a liking for the black haired Detective. He seemed honest and with a pure heart. Never had he seen a hint of lying in the eyes of Sebastian Castellanos nor hate. But still…. It was Difficult for him to keep his urge no to examined him.

Today was such a day again. And as always, Sebastian had a bad timing at showing up right at that moment. Ruvik was using the Medicine and the bandages he got from the Doctors to take care of his burnings. He could do it by himself, since he knew everything a Doctor needed to know. He already finished his legs so now he just needed to take care of his upper part and face. The Moment he managed it to get off the bandages, there was a knocking on the door and a well known voice told him to open the door.

/Oh no…. Why does he always has to come by? He should take care of his own business…/

Slightly annoyed, he went to the door and opened it quietly. In the door was as expected Sebastian with a bag of Donuts and two cups of Coffee. It has become a habit of the Detective to bring something for the other man, to show his comfort. He felt bad for not having any results and tried to excuse himself that way. At least it was what he thought. For Ruvik it was something different, but he couldn't find any words for it. It has always been easier to describe things that are visible and logical and not just in his head.

With a short greeting, the Detective let himself in and made his way to the living room. Just when he had put down the Coffee and Donuts he noticed all the bandages and Salve lying around.

"Oh I am sorry. You may need some help with the bandages?"

Sebastian just wanted to help, so he picked up a bandage and made his way to Ruvik, who was just staying in the doorway, but it startled him to his limits. He couldn't allow this man to touch him in any way. He sure would loose control and hurt this man. The Only man he things is worth living and not being killed for his experiments, as much as he was curious to see what was going on in his head.

Caught off guard, Ruvik looked quite startled at his new friend, as he would call him by now. Or rather a trustful Person.

"Well… Yes I could use a Hand. Sometimes… it is a bit Difficult…" His sentence ended in a whisper.

He did not know why but he felt embarrassed to admit that it was difficult to aid himself all alone. If Just his sister would be here… He still wished that his beloved Laura would still be with him and keep him sane. The Longer Ruvik was with the Detective, the more he had to fight for his Sanity and not to attack the man who picked up some bandages and proceeded to get closer to him to start his work.

"If it hurts you have to tell me. I am not that good with bandages actually." A shy smile formed up on the black haired mans lips.

The injured man put up his arms slowly and just a bit so his skin doesn't rip open again. Everything was just painful at the moment. But he was glad that just his upper body was so badly burned and not his whole body. If his legs would be that bad he wouldn't even be able to walk around as normal as he did now. Cautiously he kept his eyes on Sebastian who started his work. He was so damn close… So close…. Nearly to close for Ruvik's comfort. How was he supposed to keep his hands of this Interesting human. Right now it didn't just felt like to examine his brain, he wanted to study his whole body, his being. Ruvik wanted to know how it felt to touch the skin of this man right in front of him. The skin of a living human, not just the dead, cold skin he touched by his experiments. Sebastian seemed like a sinful fruit right now.

While Sebastian wasn't aware of the thought of the man before him, he proceeded his work with bandaging him and not make a total mess out of it. He nearly jumped out of his suit as suddenly two hands touched each of his cheeks carefully and carefully stroke it, like the touch of a feather. Sebastian froze in his movements and just stared at Ruvik, to confused to act or say something. What was he supposed to do anyways? It felt like he forgot what he was doing right at the moment when the fingers touched his skin.

"Rough…" It was just a small whisper and maybe no one would have heard it if it wasn't so quiet in the Apartment.

Sebastian blinked a few times, not sure what Ruvik meant with that. If it was his skin or how he was treating him with the bandages. There was no need to ask himself that any second longer, when the fingers started traveling to his neck and suddenly pulled him closer into a harsh kiss. To confused to react he widened his eyes, staring at Ruvik who looked at him. The Detective could see a strange glim in his eyes, like he confirmed himself with something and found what he wanted. He didn't even noticed that he dropped the remaining bandage and just stood there, frozen in place. Ruvik took this opportunity to push his tongue inside of Sebastian's hot wet cavern. As soon as the back haired man felt the tongue touching his he jumped back and stared at Ruvik.

"What was that for?" Sebastian's voice sounded just as confused as he looked.

Instead of answering, Ruvik just got closer to Sebastian again and placed on hand on the chest of him, right where his heart was pounding fast and heavy. A slight smirk showed on his lips as he licked them.

"Confirmed…" That wasn't the answer he expected, but there seemed to be no time to ask again as Ruvik pushed him against the closest wall, near the balcony. The mind of the Detective was going crazy, but he wasn't able to grab a single conclusion or thought for that matter. He felt like he was unable to move an inch. Everthing just happened to him, like he was just a Spectator.

The lips that touched Sebastian's before, now placed themselves on the neck. But that weren't any kisses they placed there. It was more like Ruvik was feeling the skin with his lips. It was easier for him since his hands felt kind of numb since the accident. And that way he was also able to taste the man. He wanted to explore him with all of his senses. He just gave in to his desire, he kept hidden for month.

Without a warning he bit in the sensitive skin, which made the Detective gasp in surprise. It wasn't painful at all, just surprising. Ruvik was amazed how good the Detective tasted and how interesting it was to explore another human that way. After he explored the neck enough, he made his way down to the collarbone. But he was surprised that Sebastian did not push him away or fight back. It didn't matter, as long as he could do what he wanted, he wasted to thought on useless things.

The Hands that where on the chest before now opened the vest and the shirt of the black haired man, to explore more of the rough skin that seemed so addicting . Sebastian stopped breathing for a split second, before he finally started moving and grabbed Ruvik's hands to stop them from moving any further. His gaze was confused but strong and he knew he couldn't let him do as he wanted to. He had no idea why the man did it.

"Stop it, Ruvik!" He simply said and kept the hands save in his grip. Or at least he tried to. Ruvik fought his hands free and pushed Sebastian more forcefully against the wall and pushed the air out of his lungs.

Confused about where Ruvik got all the strength from, Sebastian did not try to fight himself free. Out of some unknown reason he did not want to anger the other man. That man did not look at him now, he seemed more focused on his chest.

There were no scars or wounds that could be seen. Ruvik was fascinated by how perfect human skin could look. Specially on that detective who seemed to have a hard job to do.

"Just let me explore a bit more." Ruvik simply stated as he again started to move his hands over the perfect chest, which was moving fast under his touch. His hunger for the body just grew. He wanted to know how Sebastian would react when he touched him at different places, if it was a common reaction or just him. His fingernails dig into the skin, scratching it a bit, which made Sebastian hiss in slight pain.

This wasn't what he came here for. He came here to help Ruvik and may ask some questions but this? What was this? And why wasn't he fighting back with all his strength? Was it out of pity? Did he want this? Was he just desperate for a touch since his wife died years ago? Or maybe he was interested in that man more than he would admit.

Drowning in his thought he noticed to late that the lips of Ruvik already have been in his again and that the hands found their way to his belt. His mind went black as he felt this hands on his member. All of his blood seemed to went down there immediately and he felt heat building up in his body. Sebastian didn't even noticed that he had closed his eyes, like he was just giving in.

Ruvik never had touched another man in that way before, but it felt incredibly interesting and he wanted more of that, way more.

/Stop it, Ruvik! Don't hurt him!/ Suddenly he heard the voice of his sister, like she was screaming, pleading him to not screw this up. Startled by this he backed up and stared at Sebastian with a blank expression. How could he just gave in, in a moment like this. Why did he got weak? Weak for this man.

Coming back to earth, Sebastian just looked as confused as before, unable to move, he held his breath and just stared at Ruvik.

"Leave… Leave me alone." Ruvik simply said as he turned around but did not move away. He heard the sound of clothing getting fixed and he also felt the look on himself that Sebastian gave him. Ruvik started to massage his temples like a headache was building up.

In the meantime a confused Sebastian left the Apartment. Thousands of questions span around in his head. Like what that was, why he didn't fought back and what this feeling was. While he was getting back to his car, he tried his best to ignore his still hard member in his pants. How was he supposed to do his work now?

To be continued.

[I am sorry that this chapter doesn't progress in the case. I just wanted to write a bit more about the up building relationship between this two cuties. I hope its ok for you. I am just simple out of ideas how I could proceed in the actual story. If you have any ideas, do not hesitate to contact me. Thank you!]


	4. Chapter 4

Rotten Core 4

Sebastian wondered how he made it back home without causing an accident. He was so deep in how own thoughts that he sometimes nearly crashed into other cars or drove over a red light. To his luck his errection went away while he was driving. Still confused over what happened he decided to make himself a glass of whiskey. Since there was no going forward in the case at the moment, he would call it a day now and try to calm down more.

/What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did he actually touch me like this? I kind of thought that there is something in his eyes, but this… I… I did not expect that. Shit…. And my body had to react to that shit… Am I that desperate to have sex again that it would be with anyone? Shit, shit, shit. I may have enjoyed it more by myself than I want to admit./

He emptied his glass in one shot and sighed heavily. He liked it. And he may wouldn't have stopped Ruvik from his doing. But why? Sebastian wasn't able to answer it correctly. He thought the man was sure interesting and Sebastian was interested in his eyes, what was laying behind them, the thought, the wishes. But was it actually something terribly romantic like affection?

The black haired man sighed again. Long ago he promised himself to never fell in love again, specially not with someone that is involved in his work. And now? There was something going on in him and he did not like it at all. Since his wife and daughter died, he did not want to suffer again.

"I am fucked…."

Miss Santinos was on her way back home, like everyday when she finished her job at the new Mansion with a much nicer family as the Victoriano's have been. She was glad she got away from there. So this Family paid way better. It was still early evening and she could watch her favorite show and eat something.

She opened her door and noticed that it wasn't locked. Confused she looked down the hallway in both directions before she entered the apartment. /Maybe I forgot to lock it/

Miss Santinos Shook it off and went into her apartment, taking of everything to went into the kitchen. When she opened the fridge, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the neck. She turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Wh-Why?" She asked while she fell over.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid you are to chatty. You might someday talk the Police about the accident. I can't let you go on anymore." The Voice said as she was bleeding out on the floor. The Person checked her pulse to make sure she was dead and left the apartment unnoticed.

It was getting late in Krimson City, close to midnight, as Sebastian got a call from The Police Department and ran to his car right away.

The Lady he was talking to Month ago, which had been working at the Victoriano Mansion, was found dead by her husband in the kitchen. There was no evidence that someone broke into the Apartment. Also no evidence if something was stolen, so it did not seem like a normal murder.

Immediately Sebastian thought about Ruvik and that the Murderer might still be out there to kill him.

Instead of going to the crime scene he drove directly to Ruvik's place, to check if he was ok. As fast as he could he parked his car poorly in front of the Apartment building, got out of the car, to run up the stairs till he arrived at the door that leads to Ruvik's Apartment.

"Ruvik! Ruvik are you there? Open up!" He shouted and knocked hard at the door, earning a few shouts from other people he should shut up.

For a few seconds there was no noise, no reaction at all. Sebastian grew inpatient and Panic appears when the door finally was opened by Ruvik himself.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you show up at this late hour in such a panicked state?" Ruvik asked slightly annoyed but also confused, why the Detective was here right now.

He was pretty sure he scared the man off yesterday when he let his desires take over his body and mind. But there he was now, standing right in front of him with the most scared expression he ever saw on someone else. Something really bad must have happened, that much he knew.

"The Woman who worked at your Mansion just got killed. I-" Sebastian stopped midsentence.

Just now he had realized what he was doing. He went to see Ruvik, instead of doing his work. Ruvik was the first thing that came up into his mind when he heard about the Murder. Sebastian wanted to make sure that the man was ok. He cared about him.

/Did I spent too much time with him so I started to like him?...Shit!/ He ran a hand trough his hair and turned around. He did not want to let Ruvik see his flustered expression.

"Never mind. I just wanted to check if everything is ok. It seems like the murderer is still on the loose. He might want to get you as well." He explained himself without mentioning his worries. It wouldn't be him. Neither did he want him to know about these… feelings.

"As you can see I am fine. Can you tell me what happened?" Ruvik sounded kind of curious.

"Maybe you should come in first. Not everyone should hear about that." The man mentioned and let Sebastian into his Apartment.

The Detective felt the uneasiness crawling back into his body as the door was closed. But why was he scared? Sometimes Sebastian felt like he couldn't understand himself anymore. Pushing that aside he faced Ruvik with a concerned expression.

"The House Lady that worked at your Mansion was killed this evening, which mean that the murderer of your Family still tries to Murder you and get rid of all people who have known of his plan. You are still in Danger. We should get you some more Officers here and one right in front of your door-"

"I don't care about this woman who betrayed me and my Family. She deserves to be dead. And I don't want any more of this officers here. To know they are outside of this building annoys me enough. But-…."

There was a strange spark in the eyes of Ruvik as he came closer to Sebastian, who stiffened visibly.

"You could stay here and be my guard. I would not mind that."

Suddenly Ruvik's voice sounded so alluring and rusty it made the Detective shiver. Since he first heard this man speaking, he thought of his voice as capturing and kind of sexy. It would make you shiver and feel hot without wanting to. How could a voice be so arousing?

The man with that alluring voice showed a slight smirk on his nearly healed lips. This was exactly the reaction he thought he would get. Aware of how manipulating his voice could be, he used it whenever he really wanted something. And now he wanted the Detective to be his. Once he tasted the man, even when it was just for short, he knew he wanted him to be his and his alone. He couldn't care less about a dead woman who deserved it anyways. Now, just his own interests are what count.

The Detective felt drawn towards this man like a moth to the light. He felt like he couldn't deny the wish the man brought to him.

"I think…. The others can take the case without me. I call my boss and tell him that I stay here to make sure the murder won't come here."

The blush was more than visible to Ruvik, as Sebastian outside the Apartment to make his call, so Ruvik wouldn't hear him. He was more than satisfied with the Situation. Getting right what he wanted, he couldn't be any happier right now. Yesterday he got a taste of the black haired man, now he really wanted to taste him to the fullest. The burnings weren't that much of a problem anymore for him. He got used to it and the bandages. It wouldn't hinder him from his plan, which builds up in his head.

In the meantime, Sebastian tried to call his boss, but somehow he didn't seem to hear his mobile phone. So next he tried to call Joseph, who gladly picked up after a few rings.

"Joseph. Do you know where the Chief is? I can't call him." He explained, with a slight shake in his voice.

Sebastian wasn't sure what he had to expect this night when he gets into Ruvik's Apartment again and he had no idea if he should be scared or excited. Both made him feel a strange tingle inside his body. Somehow feeling like he got aroused.

"The chief is at the Murder case of the woman. I am also on my way. Where are you? I thought you would come too, since its about our case with the Victoriano Family." Joseph sounded surprised he did not seem to be there already.

"I went to see if Ru- I mean Mr. Victoriano was all right, since it seemed the Murderer still wanted to finish what he started. I will stay here for a while to make sure that he doesn't come here."

He hoped so much that his explanation sounded reasonable to his Partner, even though he knew that the half Japanese could see through his lies easily.

"Well that sounds like a good idea to me. Mr. Victoriano doesn't seem to like strangers around him. Since he knows you now it shouldn't be a Problem. I will tell the Chief as soon as I get there. Take care and call me if something happens!"

With a short good bye on both sides, Sebastian hung up. Now he had to survive this night. At least it felt for him like he was going into a lions pit, where the hunter just waited for his prey to arrive and he can attack it. The eyes of the burned man showed so much hunger and interest in him, that even the thought about it made Sebastian feel strangely hot. The black haired man wasn't able to deny the fact, that he liked what happened, anymore.

To get out of his thought, he slightly slapped himself in the face. /Keep yourself together, Sebastian. You act like you are going to a Job Interview and afraid the answer is no…/

More confident he went inside again, quite surprised he didn't saw Ruvik where he was last. Sebastian walked into the living room, where he found the man, sitting on the couch and looking at him. The Detective was glued to the place. Just the eyes kept him where he was standing right now.

"Please have a seat and have a drink with me." The alluring voice got him out of his thoughts again, and like he was drawn to this man, Sebastian walked to him and sat right next to him on the couch.

With a short thanks he took the glass out of Ruvik's hand and took a sip. Sebastian really liked whiskey and this seemed to be a good one. Ruvik seemed to have a good taste with that. Sebastian smiled relaxed.

"This tastes really go-mpf!" His words were cut off when lips met his in a heated manner.

But different than before, he did not just sat there paralyzed and returned the kiss with the same passion. Ruvik was satisfied with that. He broke the kiss and took the glass out of the black haired man's hand to put it on the table in front of them.

"I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes."

Sebastian said nothing. He just looked into Ruvik's eyes, captured in the gaze. There was really no way in denying the fact that he wanted it. Not anymore.

/Screw it!/

Like a hungry animal, Sebastian kissed the other man like he was starving for it. Indeed it was long ago since he tasted another Person's lips and now Ruvik seemed to be exactly what he wanted.

It also was what Ruvik wanted. The kiss got more heated, both of them gasping for air now and then, but don't want to break the kiss. Their tongues where fighting with each other to explore the wet mouth of the other man. The hands of the Detective have been tugged to the hoodie Ruvik was wearing, while the other man didn't waste any time to get Sebastian out of his vest and shirt. Lucky for him that he did not have to break the kiss to get Sebastian out of it, who willingly took the clothes off. Even though his hands where still quite numb, he enjoyed the feeling of the heated skin of Sebastian's chest. To Sebastian's surprise, he found himself laying on the couch the next second with Ruvik over him.

"You are mine now. To do with as I please." Ruvik's now husky voice was like pure sex for Sebastian, making him gasp in surprise and need.

Ruvik wasted no time to explore the free chest with his lips and hands, caressing it with his lips and tongue and leaving a wet trail of salvia from the neck to the belly. Sebastian was captured in the growing feeling of lust. Breathing felt like a difficult thing to do now. All he wanted was to concentrate on the touch of the man above him. He did not even noticed that he had closed his eyes, just as Ruvik talked to him he had noticed it.

"Yes… I want to see your face when I do you…" It was more a whisper to himself as to Sebastian, but he did not mind that he heard it, since the reaction was a low moan.

Sebastian was unsure what to do. It felt like he couldn't do anything, just enjoy. His hands had been grabbing the pillows and he grabbed them even more tight as Ruvik when Ruvik pulled down his pants. When did Ruvik even open his belt and pants? Sebastian shakes his head. Now really wasn't the time about stuff like that. More interesting, or more embarrassing, was the fact that he was laying there now, completely naked, while Ruvik still was fully clothed.

Sebastian would have protested but instead he just moaned louder than before. Ruvik had made his way down, close to Sebastian's groin. But instead he went past it and started caressing the left tight of his leg with his lips and tongue, just to bite into the warm flesh. Never before had Sebastian felt that kind of excitement. Sure it had hurt him a bit, but the feeling was more great than bad. He did not care about the slight trail of blood which was going down from the fresh wound. Ruvik took care of that by himself, simply licking the blood away with his hot tongue. This was really more enjoyable than he had imagined in his fantasies.

Here and there he looked up to see the reaction of Sebastian, whenever he got close to his now hard erection or bit him in the tight. This was pure lust and hunger now. He was hungry for this man. For Detective Sebastian Castellanos.

Eagerly Ruvik traveled with his hands to Sebastian's ass.

"Up…" He simply commanded the Detective.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to think of it, so he decided to not think at all and just do as the man above him asked and got his hip up a bit. Each breath was a hard task for him not to make it sound like a desperate moan. Sebastian just wanted this man just to fuck him already. As vulgar as in sounded, it was just the truth.

Satisfied with Sebastian, Ruvik got between the legs of the Detective. While caressing the inner tights with his fingers, his lips went to the hard Member of the other man and took the tip in his mouth. Nearly curious what would happen, he sucked on the tip which earned him the most sexiest and loudest moan he could have imagined. The Pre-com did not taste as bad as he thought it would. Indeed it was kind of addicting. But he had other plans in mind. He could taste more of this later. He slowly licked his way down the shaft, earning a few more moans and an arching him.

"Stay still…"

It was difficult for Sebastian to keep still. He wanted to feel more of that. Wanted to come. Now he did not feel the hot mouth on his dick, now he felt the tongue penetrating his entrance. Ruvik licked over it and thrusting his tongue deeper into it with every second that passed. To keep Sebastian in place, he grabbed his butt cheeks tight, digging his nails into the soft skin.

The world was spinning for Sebastian. He felt like he was been given some kind of drug. He thoughts were clouded and the only thing he was thinking of was Ruvik finally taking him.

"I can't wait…. Any longer…" Sebastian was blushing even more.

It wasn't him to beg for something and it felt so embarrassing. But why denying the deepest desire he had right now? Ruvik was surprised hearing that. He stopped and Again a smile on his face, he sat up straight.

"Neither can I." Ruvik said again in his husky voice. Nearly to slow for Sebastian he moved his hands to his own pants and opened them to reveal his own, hard Member.

"I think you don't mind. " he did not finish his sentence as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and carelessly poured some of it over his dick.

Ruvik shivered visibly at the cold sensation running through his body. He carefully picked up the left leg, seeing his bite marks again, he placed the lag on his shoulder. He really felt proud for leaving his mark on this strong man. But now he couldn't wait any longer. He wants to feel the hot tightness around his dick.

Even though Sebastian wanted this, the thrust came unexpected for him. With one thrust, Ruvik had pushed himself into him, making him moan out loud for the other man. This was far more good as he thought it would be and the Detective was glad that Ruvik did not move , because then he would come immediately. Sebastian grabbed the pillow even tighter and tried to get used to the unused but great sensation.

When he felt comfortable he slightly moved his hip, to show the other man that he was ready. But Ruvik did not need any sign of the Detective; he would have started to move anyways. He just moved out enough so that the tips was stroking the entrance, making the black haired man shiver in need. How easy it was to control Sebastian was fascinating.

Sebastian was about to get uneasy about Ruvik not moving, when the other man thrusted into him a bit harder than before and making him moan loader than before. He moved his hip towards Ruvik.

"Again…" He moaned.

Whatever Ruvik had hit in him, he should do it again right now. And Ruvik did as asked, thrusting into him in the same ankle as before. Sebastian's moans got more passionate, turning Ruvik on even more. His pace got faster and his thrusts more deep to get the spot which makes Sebastian moan so beautiful. This slippery and tight sensation was far more great than all the experiments he did before. More and faster his thrusts got. Ruvik was hungry for more. So was Sebastian. He moved his hips with Ruvik's thrusts to get more if him and his movements. Deeper and Deeper.

Without changing his pace, he took Sebastian's foot in his hand and tickled Sebastian by licking over his toes and sucking on them. With a hungry moan he bit into them. The blood that dripped into his mouth was hot and thick but tasted good. He did not stop sucking on them till no blood was coming out anymore.

Sebastian was so high, he felt his climax building up rapidly. He wanted to warn Ruvik about it, but no word was coming over his lips, just moans. He did not know that also Ruvik was close. One more time he got faster and thrusted deeper into the willing body beneath him. Slapping their skin together, Ruvik heard just Sebastian's stocking breath and moans, as the Detective came with one last thrust over both of their body's. The tight walls around Ruvik's dick caused him to came as well, just a few seconds behind Sebastian.

Never before had both of them felt such a strong climax.

Unable to move, they first just stayed in the position they have been, before Ruvik got out of Sebastian. He putted down the leg and crawled over the other man to lick the cum of off him. It tasted even better now. With lazy eyes and visibly exhausted, Sebastian watched Ruvik, cleaning his stomach and chest, till he had moved up to look him into the eyes.

"Mine." He simply said before kissing the man again. It was new for Sebastian to taste himself, but he did not care about it. He suddenly just felt really tired. Ruvik noticed that and simply watched him till he doze off in a state between sleep and awake. Ruvik got up from the couch and looked at the man. He never felt so proud and alive in his live before. While Sebastian was sleeping he just stood there in front of the window, looking out.

Both of them did not notice the Danger that was about to come soon.

To be continued

[I think I gonna finish the FF with the next chapter. I really have no idea how to make this ff go any longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this smutty chapter. Dayum 2 in a row. I think I am in need huh? I am really a horny pervert ._. *draws a help sign*]


End file.
